<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7: Unable to locate a Bathroom (Soulsborne Omovember 2020) by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432475">Day 7: Unable to locate a Bathroom (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demon's Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Slayer's of Demon's has a crush on Maiden in Black, Urination, come on they are the closest thing to a canon relationship we got in DeS, female omorashi, the Nexus is a fucking maze, which might be reciprocated...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!</p><p>The Slayer of Demon's has to realize that the Nexus is rather hard to navigate, especially when she is bursting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Maiden in Black/The Slayer of Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7: Unable to locate a Bathroom (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw this prompt I had to think about the Nexus RIGHT away, because I got so LOST in this place and barely could find the way back anymore, so I made it into a little desperation story. </p><p>The Slayer of Demon's is based on my own character that I used in the game, but she can look however you want her to be.</p><p>Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a last slash of her sword the demon fell and the Slayer of Demon's could feel the rush of regaining her body, the feeling of her soul entering solid form again, the feeling of not being half dead anymore. </p><p>At the same time, she felt a rather pressing need in her lower abdomen and she remembered. She had died on a rather full bladder. In soul form any bodily functions weren't a matter, besides feeling pain, but now that she had regained her body, she couldn't deny just how badly she needed to relieve herself. </p><p>It was a good thing that after every slain demon an Arch Stone back to the Nexus appeared. She picked up the Demon Soul and then laid her hand on the arch stone, feeling how her body got sucked back into the Nexus, the world she was trapped in until her duties as Slayer of Demon's would be over. </p><p>As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in the Nexus. In this place, that felt like a hub, she could repair her weapons, store items or seek soul power with the Maiden in Black, but right now she just wanted to pee. As she set herself in motion, she realized something. </p><p>The last time she had been here in her body, she hadn't needed to go and after that she always had come back in soul form. She... wasn't exactly aware where the proper place for relieving herself in the Nexus was. </p><p>Whatever, the Nexus wasn't that huge. She would surely find it soon. She just needed to get moving. </p><p>She gasped and ground her legs together as she felt a desperate pang in her bladder. She better found the proper place soon, before it was too late. By god, she had to piss really, really bad. </p><p>A good while later the Slayer of Demon's was sure that she had checked every nook and cranny of the Nexus, but what she hadn't found was the proper place to relieve herself. Slowly getting nervous, she glanced around, shifting from one foot foot to another while putting a hand between her crotch. Oh, she was so full. She needed to find the restroom soon. Was there maybe a place she hadn't checked yet? </p><p>She was absolutely sure that she had checked the ground-floor already, so maybe she had overlooked some stairs up in the Nexus? She turned around to walk to the stairs another time and inhaled sharply when her bladder wanted to release itself right there and then. She had to stop and even out her breathing to regain control before she could continue. </p><p>Back up she still had no luck. There wasn't any place to be found she could use. She started to wonder if the Nexus even had a restroom, but there were people in here, who weren't in soul form and never left the Nexus like Thomas the item hoarder or Boldwin, the blacksmith. </p><p>She thought about asking them, but quickly discarded Boldwin. He was a grumpy fellow and probably would make fun of her. And while she was sure that Thomas would help her out, he was sitting right next to Boldwin and she could pass on his snarky commentary. </p><p>Getting hit with another wave of desperation and a few drops leaking out of her, the Slayer of Demon's ran out of time though. It could be better to swallow all dignity and admit that she wasn't able to find something simple like a restroom in a rather small place like the Nexus. </p><p>If she would whisper, maybe the blacksmith wouldn't hear her... </p><p>While she was hurrying down the stairs in an attempt to ask Thomas for help, the Slayer of Demons hit a solid, soft object and gasped, as she stumbled down the chairs, desperately crossing her legs as she felt a rather long spurt coming out. Pulling out some crescent moonlight grass to heal the minor scraps on her knees and hands, she noticed that she had fallen over the Maiden in Black and had her pinned under her body, blushing furiously. The Slayer of Demon's had found her cute since she had first laid her eyes on her. </p><p>“What is it, Slayer of Demon's? Are thou seeking soul power?”, the Maiden in Black asked, even though the Slayer of Demon's was still pinning her and also trying not to wet herself right over her. She backed off and shook her hand, forgetting that the Maiden in Black couldn't see, with her eyes being covered by wax. </p><p>“N...no.”, she stuttered instead, putting her hands in her crotch and groaning as her bladder once again reminded her sharply that it wanted to be emptied. </p><p>“Then what is it?”, the Maiden in Black cocked her head and she looked so cute and she couldn't wet in front of her, so the Slayer of Demon's blurted out. “I am in need of the restroom! I... I appear to not be able to locate it.” </p><p>“Thou can find it in the upper floor.”, the Maiden in Black answered and pointed in the general direction with her staff. </p><p>“But... I have been up there. I couldn't find anything.”, the Slayer of Demon's replied, holding a breath as another spurt wanted to force its way out. Oooh, she better got to the restroom quick, her resolve on staying dry was on a thin thread. </p><p>“I understand.”, the Maiden in Black said. “Let me show thee the way then.” </p><p>The Slayer of Demon's was happy that the Maiden in Black didn't ask her any questions and simply helped her out, but … why had she to move so slow? The Slayer of Demon's barely could hold it together anymore and she had to prevent herself from shoving the Maiden in Black up the stairs, simply because she needed to piss so bad and didn't want to wet in front of her crush. </p><p>Watching the Maiden in Black however, it became apparent for her why she moved rather slow. While she must have known this place very good, she still wasn't able to see and the Slayer of Demon's could hear how she counted the steps she was walking up. That instantly made the Slayer of Demon's feel bad and guilty, so she braced herself to hold it a little while longer.  </p><p>The problem was just that with the prospect of relief so close, her bladder was becoming absolutely impatient and so while she followed the Maiden in Black , she had to stop herself every few seconds to grind her legs together to stop her from leaking. </p><p>Once they were up, the Maiden in Black pointed to a small alcove with even more stairs that the Slayer of Demon's had completely overlooked. And suddenly she felt very very stupid. </p><p>“There.”, the Maiden in Black said. “At the end of these stairs is the place thou requirest.” </p><p>“Thank you.”, the Slayer of Demon's said as she hurried up the steps. Oh no, she could feel how it started to come out and soaked her already damp underwear even more. But she had to made it. She was so close. </p><p>Once she had reached the clearly labelled door she yanked it open and already wiggled out of her black leather pants. The restroom was nothing more but a hole in the ground, but she didn't care as she squatted down not a second to soon and a hot stream of piss came out of her. </p><p>She sighed in relief as her body started to relax from emptying out the far too overfilled bladder she had carried along. She put a hand on her stomach as she felt how it deflated, the sound of her stream echoing through the small chamber. </p><p>Completely letting herself get caught up in the moment of relief, half closing her eyes, she didn't thought about anything else than the sweet sweet release she was having that was concentrated in a gushing stream that felt like it was going on forever. </p><p>After a good while it ceased as suddenly as it had started and she opened her eyes, looking around for something to clean her up with. Once she found a bucket and a little sponge, sorely hoping that it would be changed regularly, she cleaned herself up and got up.</p><p>She stared in her rather damp underwear with disdain but pulled it back up nonetheless. It would dry soon enough. And she could wash it the next time she would come across a body of water in the outside world. Though she had the strange feeling she barely had encountered any water in Boletaria...</p><p>As she left the restroom, feeling much much more relaxed, the Maiden in Black turned to her and asked: “Are thou feeling better, Slayer of Demon's?” </p><p>The Slayer of Demon's blushed at this question. She hadn't expected for the Maiden in Black to wait for her or even ask if she had made it. Apparently her desperation had been apparent even for someone who couldn't have seen her little potty dance. </p><p>She nodded, remembered that the candle maiden wasn't able to see and said: “Yes, thanks to your help.” </p><p>“I am glad that I could be of help to thee.”, the Maiden in Black smiled at her. It was such a cute smile that the Slayer of Demon's blushed even more. </p><p>“...Can I seek soul power now..?”, the Slayer of Demon's asked, her gaze everywhere but onto the face of the Maiden in Black. </p><p>“Of course. Go forth and touch the demon inside me.”, the Maiden in Black said as she took a few steps closer to the Slayer of Demon's. </p><p>While the Slayer of Demon's was considering about what parts of her body to strengthen, she thought that despite how harsh the world outside had become, she could always count on the Maiden in Black to help her out through her quest. Even if it was something simple like showing her the restroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's my first fanfic for Demon's Souls and it's piss ^^' Sorry. Not sorry.</p><p>Also, I wanna talk to you guys. A few of you have commented, thanks for that. I have anonymous commenting enabled if you don't have an account or are too shy to reveal your name. Please don't be shy, talk to me ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>